


you came back

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christianity, Drabble, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Post-Episode: s14e09 The Spear, Sad Sam Winchester, True Love's Kiss, i'm sorry god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Sam sees Michael in a new light
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	you came back

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say, as a Lutheran I don't know much about Michael and the other arc-angels. However, I do know about Gabriel. So there's that. Sorry if this is bad.   
> Also, My Catholic Grandmother & Grandfather are rolling in their graves.

‘I know how Dean feels about you,’ Said Michael.

‘And how does he feel about me?’ Asked Sam Winchester.

‘He has loved you since he lost you,’

‘When did he lose me?’

‘You left him for Stanford,’ 

Michael looked Sam over. ‘However, this incestuous relationship is just, it’s just…,’

‘Spit it out!’ Sam yelled. ‘it’s disgusting, and a sin. However, I wouldn’t blame Dean,’

Michael slowly walked toward Sam. ‘You have eyes like a puppy, full beautiful lips, narrow hips, and long princess hair. Right now I can feel his heart pounding as we talk about this,’

‘You feel his heart?’

‘I feel his movements at times,’ Michael looks at Sam as if he’s prey. ‘I can feel the lust in his mind. However,’ 

he stopped as Sam walked towards him trying to get close to his face, ‘Ah, yes, true love’s kiss. You know this isn’t a fairystory right?’

‘Yes, I do. At least I can try,’

‘Then try,’

He got close to what was his brother’s lips.

And when their lips touched. Dean came back. 


End file.
